See Me
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: After the threats are gone and the damage is done, he's lost some spirit to keep moving forward. He can't see anyone, especially the one he wants to...no matter how hard he tries. Until he realizes he doesn't need eyes to see.


_See Me_

Roy x Riza  
>"You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson<p>

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

A pale hand clenches at the stark sheets draped over his body. This wasn't something he had wanted and all it seemed to be was an obstacle. All his plans that he had strategically mapped out fell away the second _this_ curse had come upon him. To say that he hated it would be an understatement.

With his current condition he feels helpless and dependent; two things he's never wanted to be. He can't protect anyone at this point in time and that's what he's supposed to do, protect his subordinates... his friends. He slumps against the fluffed pillows and tilts his head back, biting the inside of his lip.

Once piercing dark eyes are now dull, lifeless almost from their loss of sight. Unkempt ebony hair falls over those eyes and against his slightly pale skin. The light blue hospital pants and shirt on his lean yet muscled frame is uncommon on his figure, not that he can see them.

Which is all he wants; to see. He believes he's become a burden, a hindrance to his comrades and friends. A person that they'll have to look out for now and always check up on. He's not used to being that kind of person. No, he's always been the one doing the checking up on and looking out for someone. It _was_ his focus and his own personal duty to be there for his friends. Now, it's quite the opposite and how he hates it.

The door to the petite white room opens soundlessly, but he can hear the sharp click of her heels as she strides confidently to his bedside. She stops just there with the sides of her boots pressed together underneath a long black skirt. A white shirt is buttoned up over a long-sleeved, black turtleneck; complimenting the curves of her torso and the air of perfection around her. She wears her blonde hair down, away from the usual clipped up style, thus letting it resemble a bird's tail feathers while the bangs drape over her left eye in a hawk's wing pattern.

Away from the demands of the military and the threat of what once was the Homunculus, he had wanted to be able to look upon his lieutenant. "Hawkeye."

"Mustang." The silence between them is more than apparent and tense than usual, no longer soothing and comforting. Riza's grip tightens on the bag in her hands as she takes half a step closer to the edge of the bed. "Have the doctors said anything more?"

Roy tilts his head on the pillow and towards her. Even with his eyesight gone he can still see her in his mind's eye. Not that this satisfies him in the least. "No. They know there's nothing that can be done."

The loss of his stubbornness to not give up forces Riza to snap her eyes over to Roy, completely surprised at how quick he's given up on his goals; Führer, fix the wars that have ravaged the land, patch severed relationships within the military's ranks. So many things he had planned and more to be thought of... and he'd just given it up so easily? That was one thing Riza couldn't believe nor except.

Riza lets her bag plop against the tiled floor as she reaches out to grasp at Roy's hand still clenching the sheets in a death grip. She pries his fingers away from the sheet and clasps it between both her own. "You can't give up. Not after you've come so far. That's not like you Roy."

She didn't say his first name often, if any time at all. But he found himself liking how it glided from her lips and into his ears. Her voice alone tended to sooth him more than anything ever could. Deep down Roy knows that she's right, but in his mind he just can't win with nothing to really grasp at and hold onto to get him through the days. '_Useless_,' was the word that had begun to loop in his mind.

At the same time Riza felt horrible that this had happened to her dear comrade, _her_ Colonel. Those _things_ had used her as his weakness. They made Roy open the Gate. They made him become a sacrifice for their plans, which ultimately failed in the end. Yet it still cost him his sight and his career, not to mention he'd never be able to use alchemy again without being able to see. Flame alchemy depended upon that one sense heavily.

The sudden slack in Riza's grip sent him all the messages he needed to know. Reaching up with his other hand he places it on the side of hers, "It's not your fault." She'd been there for him through everything; thick and thin, up and down. The one person that was always there was Riza. It made his stomach knot to know that she believed all of this was her fault.

Roy takes his hands away from Riza's and lifts one to graze over her cheek. She sits down on the edge of the bed as he pulls her forward. Her head rests on his chest as he combs his fingers through her hair. They'd never been this close but the feelings were undeniable, especially now as her fingertips lifted to brush over Roy's neck as her arms wound loosely around it. He leans his head down and intends to place a gentle kiss on her lips, but instead misses and his lips land softly on the tip of her nose.

A loving laugh slips from her lips as she leans up more, their bodies pressing together as his arms wind securely around her waist. Riza's presses their lips together, hesitant but sure at the exact same time. The feel of their lips molding together is so right and … perfect, that neither wants to pull away.

But as they do Roy smiles, "I see you my Queen, I'll always see you."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_This is for a project I'm doing. 69 pairings I'll write for with a song that was chosen completely by random. This was the first one on the list and aren't they just so cute!  
>I did find it a little hard to work with. ^^; But inspiration was only a couple clicks away in a file called FMA:Brotherhood. [swoon] I love having the files <em>right_ there at my fingertips. How I love the show.  
><em>Anyways, Enjoy!


End file.
